Backgrounder/Boy With Silver Crown
'Boy With Silver Crown '''is a common Backgrounder at Ever After High. In the Destiny conflict he is a Rebel. Possible Story There is a possibility that he is the Prince from the fairy tale ''Cinderella ''because he has a love for being involved in events, which the prince in the story ''Cinderella is often known for. Appearance He has light brown hair and grey eyes. Friends He usually hangs out with Blue and Gold Girl. In Cupid Comes Clean… Kinda his lab partner is Grey Haired Girl. Romance He offers Apple Breakfast in Apple's Princess Practice. On True Hearts Day Part 3, he and Orange Haired Girl appear to be a couple, but in Date Night he takes Grey Haired Girl on a date. In Dragon Games he is seen with Backgrounder/Girl In White. He was temporarily in love with Black Haired Girl in Heartstruck Outfits:Original He wears a dark, dusty blue buttoned shirt, and brown shoes. He mostly wears brown pants and a silver crown, but he occasionally has been seen wearing blue pants and a gold crown. Outfits:Legacy Day He wears a grey jacket with a polka-dot shirt underneath, and a dark blue tie. His silver crown has a blue stripe on it. Trivia *Pink and Purple Haired Girl is seen acting very upset with Boy With Silver Crown in the webisode, The World of Ever After High. He is standing with his arms crossed. Webisodes seen in *The World of Ever After High *Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal *Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel *Maddie-in-Chief *Briar's Study Party *Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie *Catching Raven *The Tale of Legacy Day *The Day Ever After *Replacing Raven *Blondie's Just Right *True Hearts Day Part 1 *True Hearts Day Part 2 *True Hearts Day Part 3 *The Beautiful Truth *MirrorNet Down *Rebel's Got Talent *Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date *Apple's Princess Practice *Cerise's Picnic Panic *Thronecoming *And The Thronecoming Queen is... *Cupid Comes Clean… Kinda *Ginger In The BreadHOUSE *Spring Unsprung *Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic *An Hexclusive Invitation *Chosen With Care *Date Night *Way Too Wonderland:A Time Of Wonder *Sugar Coated *Heart Struck *Croquet-Tastrophe *Rosabella and The Beasts *What's In The Cards For Courtly Jester? *Tri-Castle-On *Dragon Games Part 1:Shatter The Mirror *Dragon Games Part 2:Hatch The Dragons *Dragon Games Part 3:Escape The Forest *Epic Winter (Special) *Wish List Gallery True_Hearts_Day_Part_3_-_By_with_Silver_Crown.jpg|Basic Outfit Boy With Silver Crown Legacy Day - TTOLD.png|Legacy Day Outfit Thronecoming - Boy without silver crown.jpg|Thronecoming Outfit Students_The_World_of_Ever_After_High.png Pink and Purple Haired girl stamping foot - TWOEAH.png|Pink and Purple Haired Girl stamping her foot and pointing her finger at Boy With Silver Crown. Silver crown boy - THDP3.png True-Hearts-Day-Part-3-Dancing.jpg Date Night - Multihex lobby.jpg Dexter and Raven - DN.png Date Night - Loner watches his gf cheat on him.jpg DG TMS - Raven and bg.jpg DG TMS - BG boy and girl with silver crowns.jpg Thronecoming - BG'S Dancing.jpg Wish list - students and farrah.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple, Briar, Backgrounders, and Cedar.png Apple's Princess Practice - Apple and Background boys.png Apple's Princess Practice - Apple and Backgrounders.png Epic Winter - Backgrounders, Cupid, Dexter, Darling.png Category:Background Characters Category:Background Students Category:Background Rebels Category:Background Boys Category:Princes